Magical Holidays Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer Jake X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: She was always told she was gifted. What wolf in their right mind would want to live near humans right? That's what Alexis Hathaway thought too until she met Jake Spankenheimer and he managed to show her a new side of things. Even so far as trust him and his family with her and her family's secret. Things have always been crazy for her but they get even more crazy around Christmas.
1. Grandma's store

Ok if you wanna skip the oc descriptions scroll all the way down to the first chapter

* * *

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Female

Age: 12 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color, type, and length: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Skin tone: Picture

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it

Height: Little shorter than Jake

Looks: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Usual clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

winter clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's theme in human form: Into the Rush

Alexis's fighting theme in human form: No giving up

Alexis and Jake's theme song: Thank you stars

Powers: Elemental powers

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers

Specialties: Cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, agile, swift, protective, deeply loyal, fast, kind, shy, stubborn, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, very beautiful, smart mouth, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Jake

Closest friend out of everyone: Jake

Close friends: Jake and River

Best friends: Jake, River, Doofus, and Grandma

Friends: Jake, River, aunt Kate, Doofus, Grandma, and the rest of the Spankenheimer family

Enemies: Cousin Mel

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

* * *

Name: Alexis

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Female

Age: 2 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Human/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: She walked away

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel

Alexis and Jake's theme song: Thank you Stars

Accessories: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, agile, swift, protective, deeply loyal, fast, kind, shy, stubborn, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, very beautiful, smart mouth, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Jake

Closest friend out of everyone: Jake

Close friends: Jake and River

Best friends: Jake, River, Doofus, and Grandma

Friends: Jake, River, aunt Kate, Doofus, Grandma, and the rest of the Spankenheimer family

Enemies: Cousin Mel

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

* * *

Name: River

Species: Dog

Breed: Cocker Spaniel

Gender: Female

Age: 1 year

What River is to Alexis: Best friend, family, pack, and protector to Alexis

Birthday: September 2nd

Looks: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Powers: Ability to manipulate water and the ability to speak with Alexis and Jake was given these abilities by Kate but otherwise born as a normal dog and was found on the streets as a puppy

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

River's theme: Survivor

River and Alexis's theme: Your the one

Personality: Can be snooty with other dogs due to her having been given abilities, is kind, cautious and non trusting around some people when they come near Alexis, can be very gentle, quite stubborn, confident, dependable, hyper, deeply loyal, extremely protective of Alexis, strong, swift, and fast

Accessories: None

Crush: Doofus

* * *

Chapter One Grandma's Store

_***Prologue***_

_"It's the Christmas season. A time for telling colorful holiday stories. My favorite story of all time is about my grandma. She had this encounter with a reindeer. Grandma got run over by reindeer hunt all right and as incredible as that was it almost put an end to Christmas but I'm getting ahead of myself so let's go back to the beginning. It was December and everyone in Cityville was caught up in the chaos of the holidays and no place was busier than my grandma's store. It was a one of a kind place. She carried all kinds of stuff year round. She sold decorations, hand made toys, at least one of anything you could imagine for the holidays. Did I mention she likes to dress up to read to the kids while their parents shop." ~ Jake Spankenheimer_

_***Prologue over***_

"Grandma!" Jake shouts.

"Grandma Spankenheimer!" Alexis shouts as she and Jake run over to Grandma.

**_*Short prologue narrating*_**

"And that's me Jake Spankenheimer and my best friend Alexis Hathaway." ~ Jake

**_*Short prologue narrating over*_**

"Cousin Mel's scaring away another customer." Jake says as they go over to see cousin Mel standing between the door and a costumer.

"What seems to be the problem?" Grandma asks.

"Problem? No problem. No money no merchandise." Mel says as she snatches the gingerbread house from the woman.

"No way! Your credit is always good here Martha. Why you just stop by when you get your next pay check." Grandma says as she takes the gingerbread house from Mel and gives it back to the woman.

"Thanks grandma. Everyone have a Merry Christmas." Martha says as she heads for the door.

"You too." Jake says kindly.

"Merry Christmas!" Alexis says as the woman leaves.

"Things have to change! This store can't get rich selling holiday pastries on credit! Your not a business woman your an old fruit cake!" Mel says as she swats some dolls at Grandma.

"Everyone else is happy the way things are right Frank?" Grandma asks.

"Beats punching a time clock for someone else." Frank says as he picks up a doll.

"I like spending time with the family at work." Rita says as she ruffles Jake's hair.

"Yea I love it here. To me this has got to be the most happy holiday filled place on earth." Alexis says.

"You see look around you. We are rich. Life's about being nice to people. Money I'd say we make enough." Grandma says as she puts her elf hat on Jake as he smiles.

"Enough? Enough is never enough." Cousin Mel says as she leaves and slams the door behind her.


	2. New Tree

"Alexis is Jake still upstairs?" Daphne asks as Alexis is sitting on the floor playing with River.

"I think so. I never saw him come out of his room." Alexis says as Daphne goes upstairs.

"Were so glad your here for Christmas with us Alexis." Rita says

"Thank you for allowing me to stay while my aunt is away on business for the year Mrs. Spankenheimer." Alexis says.

"Oh call me Rita dear. You know your welcome to call everyone in this house by their first names." Rita says before they hear racket upstairs.

"Daphne stop teasing your brother!" Rita shouts.

"He started it!" Daphne shouts.

"Both of you come on downstairs your dad has a surprise!" Rita shouts.

*Timeskip*

"Tell her mom. Santa Claus is real." Jake says as they walk into the living room.

"Well there's no easy answer. Historically there was a saint nick with a loving heart filled children's shoes with gifts of all sorts. So Santa today represents the true meaning of Christmas. Giving to others or in Alexis's case lending a helping hand when needed." Rita says.

"Dad is Santa Claus real?" Jake asks as his dad comes in the door struggling with a box.

"Uh? Ah what your mother said. Hey who wants to put up the tree?" Frank asks.

"Alright Christmas tree!...That's not a Christmas tree." Jake says as he then notices the box.

"Your looking at the new inflatable Christmas tree manufactured by Cityville own all corporation." Frank says as he closes the door.

"But our family always goes out and gets a real tree." Jake says sadly.

"I have to agree with Jake on this one. It's always more fun having an actual tree that you can decorate with your family." Alexis says.

"Don't you wanna save the forest? nobody gets a real tree anymore. it's not cool." Daphne says smugly receiving a knock it off look from Alexis as the dogs go over to the tree as frank blows it up before they back away from it whining.

"Wish they had Christmas trees like that when i was a boy." Grandpa Spankenheimer says as he walks into the room.

"Here we go again." Alexis, Daphne, and Jake say in union.

"We had to chop our trees down by hand. Never forget the time i had to use a beaver for a chainsaw!" Grandpa Spankenheimer says as Grandma Spankenheimer comes over to him.

"Last time you told it was a wood pecker." Grandma Spankenhiemer says.

"Ok everyone gather around your dad. I want a video of our first inflatable tree." Rita says as she holds a camera up.

"This tree is gonna save lots of time." Frank says happily.

"What's the fun in that?" Alexis asks.

"Ah where's the jabbing yourself with pine needles, hanging ornaments, the old fashioned smell of a genuine Douglass fur?" Grandma Spankenhiemer asks.

"If you like old fashioned smells I'll get my fishing boots... oops sorry." Grandpa Spankenhiemer says as he accidentally kicks the tree and punctures it causing it to deflate and fall onto him.


	3. Austin Bucks

***prologue narrating***

"As crazy as things were at home they got crazier the day I met the most powerful man in Cityville." ~ Jake Spankenhiemer

***Narrating over***

"Excuse me. I'm-" The man who tapped Jake's shoulder then gets cut off by Jake as he and Alexis turn to face him.

"Your Austin Bucks! CEO of the Cityville own all corporation! Grandma says you own everything." Jake says.

"Well not yet but that's why I wanna speak to your grandma." Austin Bucks says.

"I'm sure she'll see you but right now Grandma Elfenhiemer is reading to the kids." Alexis says as she gestures to Grandma Spankenhiemer.

"I heard about that. Say you wouldn't happen to have an extra elf costume I can wear?" Austin bucks asks.

"Nope sorry but there's a troll costume." Jake says.

*Timeskip*

"Yea ok I kinda wish I hadn't helped him now." Jake whispers irratedly to Alexis after Austin Bucks called Santa fake.

"Jake do you and Alexis think I should sell the store?" Grandma Spankenhiemer asks.

"Are you joking? No way." Alexis says.

"Alexis and I love this place grandma. You with no store would be like Christmas with no Santa." Jake says.

"Well there you have it. From the mouths of babes." Grandma Spankenhiemer says as she gets up from her chair.

"Surely your not gonna let Alexis and Jake make such a big decision. They're just kids." Mel says as she looks at Alexis and Jake.

"In case you change your mind." Austin Bucks says as he hands Mel his card.

"Thank you and you can keep the troll costume. Bye bye. I've always loved a man in tights... Grandma do you realize what you just did!? You let my fortune just walk out the door! That was my future!... I mean Jake's future. Money for college, travel to Italy, world cruises, sports cars, jewels." Mel says as Austin Bucks leaves.

"I'd tell you to put a cork in it you greedy money grubber! But grandma shouldn't talk that way." Grandma Spankenhiemer says.

"Grandma if this store were mine I'd sell it." Cousin Mel says smugly.

"Cousin Mel this store will never be yours." Grandma Spakenhiemer says angrily

"We'll see." Cousin Mel says as she puts the card away before leaving.


	4. Kitchen time with Grandma

*Narrating*

"Cousin Mel was wrong. You can keep a store going on goodwill and baked goods. By the looks of my house at Christmas time you'd think grandma was single handedly supplying the entire free world with Christmas goodies. The way Alexis and I have always seen things you can divide the world into two groups. people who like fruit cake and all the rest of it."~ Jake Spankenheimer

*Narrating*

"Jake you and Alexis have been such great helpers. Now just stir that bowl of ingredients and it's ready for the oven." Grandma Spankenheimer says as she points to a bowl filled with ingredients on the counter.

"Grandma, Jake, Alexis I'm afraid River and Doofus got out again. I can't find either of them anywhere." Mel says as she comes into the kitchen.

"I wonder where those two adorable little dogs could of gotten too this time. Come on you two let's see if we can find them." Grandma Spankenheimer says as she leaves the kitchen with Alexis and Jake right behind her.

"Doofus was right by the fireplace." Jake says as he, Alexis, and his grandma return into the kitchen.

"And River was by the sofa." Alexis says as she and Jake notice Mel holding a small vial.

"Oh must have missed them." Mel say as she is stirring the ingredients in the bowl.

"What did you say? I'll have to sell?" Grandma Spankenheimer says as Mel hastily shoves something in her pocket.

"Oh! Sell a lot! The way these pastries taste. Mmmm." Mel says as she smiles.


	5. Grandma gets run over

"Careful now Grandma don't drink too much eggnog without your medication." Frank says as Grandma Spankenheimer is drinking some eggnog.

"Oh pooh. You think at my age you'd out grow an allergy to eggs. Now where did i put those pills?.. I've got some mistletoe and holly. Who wants to help with with the decorating?" Grandma Spankenheimer asks as she pulls some mistletoe out of her bag.

"Can't have to call my boyfriend." Daphne says as she runs off.

"Sorry gotta dash to the gym." Rita says as she runs out the door.

"Love to but.. Frank." Grandpa Spankenheimer says as whines while staying in his chair.

"The game's just starting on tv." Frank says as he turns the tv on.

"We'll help Grandma Spankenheimer." Alexis says.

"My little helpers. Thanks." Grandma says.

*Timeskip*

"Well we did it." Jake says as they finish decorating.

"It's right on the nose Jake. We did it." Grandma says

"I think we out done ourselves. The place looks great." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis are you sure you wouldn't like a blanket or anything?" Grandma Spankenheimer asks as she finds Alexis in wolf form and river curled outside Jake's bedroom door.

"Can we get a blanket if that's alright?" Alexis asks.

"Of course dear. Here you go. Goodnight. The sooner you go to sleep the sooner Santa will be here." Grandma Spankenheimer says as she brings Alexis a blanket over and covers her and River.

"Can't wait." Alexis says as she yawns before falling asleep. After a while Alexis is then shaken awake by Jake before giving him an annoyed look.

"Hake what on earth has gotten into you?" Alexis asks angrily.

"It's Grandma! She got hit by Santa's reindeer." Jake says sounding very frantic.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asks looking at Jake as she shifts to human form before Jake runs down the steps.

"Come on! Everyone! hurry! Grandma got run over by Santa's reindeer!" Jake says as he runs over to the door and opens it.

"Jake close the door and get in here." Frank says as he pulls Jake back away from the door as he then closes it.

"Santa hit Grandma! Grandma needs help!" Jake shouts.

"The only person who needs help in this family is you." Daphne says as she goes back to reading her book.

"Now Jake calm down. Take a breath." Rita says.

"Yea Jake take a breath and explain what is going on." Alexis says.

"Santa Claus was flying low like this and Grandma was walking like this and then Rudolph was here and-" Jake then gets cut off by his mother.

"Now honey you must of had a bad dream." Rita says as she tries to calm Jake down.

"In case you haven't noticed Frank your son suffers from a dread affliction." Mel says as she receives a nasty look from Alexis and River.

"What affliction?" Frank asks.

"Santa Claus is real syndrome. He's got all the symptoms. Writing list to Santa, checking it twice, good behavior, falling asleep before midnight. I figure he gets it from his grandma." Mel says as Jake looks toward his grandpa.

"You saw what happened didn't you Grandpa?" Jake asks.

"Uh I'm sorry we're you talking to me? I was too busy watching Grandma get run over by a reindeer drawn sleigh." Grandpa says.

"Yes!" Jake shouts.

"What a sight! Sleigh come out of nowhere. Grandma takes a header into the snow bank. Sleigh vanishes like the ghost of Christmas past." Grandpa says.

"And that's what's called an advanced case of Santa Claus is real syndrome." Mel says as she smiles and walks off.

"Oh honestly Grandpa." Rita says.

"We've got to go help Grandma." Jake says as he gets his coat on heading for the door before his mother pulls him back.

"Jake I'm sorry but I don't see anything and I can't smell anything with all this snow around." Alexis says as she opens the door looking outside before sniffing the air for anything out of the normal finding nothing.

"Look Jake if I call the local shelter and have Grandma speak to you will you go to bed?" Frank asks.

"But she won't! I saw her! I told you! Santa hit her with his sleigh! Call the police!" Jake shouts as Frank rolls his eyes and dials the police as they then answer the phone.

"That's right officer missing. Hit by Santa's sleigh. Yes we've been drinking eggnog. Eh they'll be out first thing in the morning." Frank says as the police hang up on him.


	6. Next Morning

"And what did you see young man?" The female officer asks.

"I saw Grandma get run over by a reindeer." Jake says.

"Here we go again." Daphne says.

"Sorry son. Impossible. Right here in the manual. There's no such thing as Santa Claus." The male officer says as he shows Jake his book.

"Is too." Jake says.

"Nope we got a code twelve twenty five. Santa Claus is real syndrome family dispute." The female officer says.

"Come on. I'll show you where she got run over." Jake says as she shows Alexis, his family, and the officers an in-print of a person in the snow with tracks and objects close to it.

"See!" Jake says pointing to the in-print in the snow.

"Ok we've got some reindeer hooves prints and sleigh tread marks leading to-" The male officer then gets cut off by the female officer.

"Oh yea! What appears to be an impression of a person in the snow. Look there but how do we know it's Grandma?" The female officer asks.

"Doofus and River know!" Jake says as both dogs start sniffing before finding stuff in the snow.

"That's one of Grandma's shoes, that's her special Christmas mug, her medicine, her cookies, and her fruit cake." Alexis says as the dogs then drop the objects as the male cop puts the fruit cake in a zip lock bag.

"Officer lion check this out." The male officer says as he finds a strand of hair.

"Ooh what do you make of this?" The female officer asks as she is holding the strand of hair under a magnifier glass.

"Off hand I'd say that's animal hair, reindeer, fifteen hands height, twelve point buck. By the markings a sleigh puller, powerful, capable of flight, age unknown, one of a team of eight. But it's just a guess." The male cop says as he puts the hair in a bag.

"Ok then. I'll just put it down as sleigh hit and run. What's the code for that?" The female officer ask as she is writing on her note pad.

"You should remember that one. it's a twelve twenty four." The male cop says.

"Oh right twelve twenty four. I get it. Twelve twenty day before Christmas." The female cop says.

"Just a minute Sherlock. Before you put out an APB for a sleigh driven by Santa Claus who may I remind you does not exist. I'd like to know where Grandma is." Mel says as she goes over to the police.

"Uh we'll need a photo of the missing person." The female cop says.


	7. Still no Grandma

"Hey Jake look who just came in." Alexis says pointing to Austin Bucks while she and Jake are dusting the shelves. Jake then motions for Alexis to follow her over to a smaller shelf to listen to what's being said.

"My office said you called and wanted to see me." Austin Bucks says as he goes over to Mel.

"I wanted to apologize for the way Grandma treated you last year. Did anyone ever tell you your very good looking for a man with deep pockets?" Mel asks as Jake laughs accidentally giving away his and Alexis's spot.

"We we're just dusting." Alexis says as she dusts off the shelf.

"We'll go dust somewhere else." Mel says angrily resulting in a angry look from Jake.

"You can't tell us what to do. It's Grandma's store." Jake says as he and Alexis walk off.


	8. Deal with Austin Bucks

"What's going on?" Jake asks as he and Alexis walk over towards the counter hearing his parents shouting.

"Our vote's come in. Cousin Mel says we've won the lottery!" Frank shouts happily.

"Won the lottery!? Alright!" Grandpa Spankenheimer shouts.

"Sort of. Actually I'm going over to see Austin Bucks and sell this dump for millions. Thank Grandpa he gave me power of attorney." Mel says.

"Do what!? Grandpa how could you do that?" Jake asks as he turns to his grandpa in shock.

"I thought I was helping." Grandpa Spankenheimer says.

"Talk about having your cake and eating it too." Mel says as she shoves a fruit cake off the counter and on the floor before leaving out the door.

"I've gotta stop her." Jake says as he gets a determined look on his face.

"Well you won't do it alone. Follow me." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Are you sure we can do something Jake? I mean we are only two kids." Alexis says as she and Jake start to follow Mel on skates and a skateboard.

"I've gotta try." Jake says as Alexis follows after him down the street and into a building.

"Jake, Alexis, nice stop." Austin Bucks says as Alexis and Jake burst into his office coming to a quick stop.

"Please please don't buy Grandma's store." Jake says as he takes off his skates while Alexis gets off the skateboard.

"Too late kids. With this last piece of property Mr Bucks will own all of Cityville." A woman with dark hair says.

"Who are you?" Alexis asks.

"Cousin Mel's attorney. I am slime." The woman says as he leans over to Jake before leaning back again.

"You said it not us." Jake says as he gives her an annoyed look.

"Sorry you two. The only person who can stop this sale is Grandma Spankenheimer but no one knows what happened to her." Austin Bucks says as he comes around to Alexis and Jake.

"She got run over by Santa's reindeer. Alexis and I just need more time to find Grandma." Jake says.

"Now Austin darling why don't we go somewhere romantic and commemorate this deal?" Mel asks as she bats her eyes at Austin Bucks.

"You got it kids. this deal doesn't close till the end of the week." Austin Bucks says as Mel gasps.

"No! Your an attorney! Do something! Sue somebody!" Mel says as she grabs Slime and shakes her angrily.

"A bit of advice. If you really believe Grandma was run over by Santa's reindeer then find him. He should know where Grandma is." Austin Bucks says as he Jake and Alexis smile.

"Ok I will!" Jake says determinedly.


	9. Visit from an elf

"We have until the end of the week to stop cousin Mel from selling Grandma's store." Jake says.

"Look Sherlock you've tried your best to find Grandma. Your room is search central. You got no results from your do it yourself police sketch, your dry erase board is full of dead end clues, give it up." Daphne says as she walks out of Jake's room as he looks down sadly.

"Don't listen to her Jake. She just doesn't believe in wishful thinking." Alexis says as she tries to cheer Jake up.

"That's it! Alexis your a genius!" Jake says as he hugs Alexis causing her and him both to blush before he lets her go.

"I am? Wait? What did I do?" Alexis asks not completely following Jake as he runs over to his computer.

"To Santa Claus at Santa Claus is real dot com. Dear Santa all I want for Christmas is my Grandma can you help find her? P.S. She looks like this. Thanks Jake Spankenheimer. Send." Jake says as he makes an email to Santa before sending it.

"Jake no offense but do you really think that will work?" Alexis asks.

"Hey your the one who gave me the idea." Jake says as he turns toward Alexis and smiles causing her to smile and shake her head at him.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is sleeping in wolf form with Jake on his bed with the dogs she, River, and Doofus soon wake up to hearing Jake's window open and immediately start barking and growling waking Jake up and scaring the intruder. As soon as the intruder fall Jake then turns on the lights to see green gloved hands on his window ceil.

"Call off the hounds and the female wolf shifter please." A voice says as Jake manages to get River and Doofus to hush but Alexis continues growling.

"Alexis shh." Jake says as Alexis stops and shifts to wolf form before a small elf in green clothing climbs through Jake's window.

"Hi I'm Quincy. Santa's elf top elf to be exact. I fly right seat on the sleigh. The man in the red suit doesn't make a move without consulting me first." The elf says.

"Your an elf." Jake says as he and Alexis get off his bed.

"The genuine art." Quincy says before he and Jake touch fingers and scream due to it causing a slight spark.

"What are you doing here in September?" Alexis asks.

"I came to ask a question. Would you like to find your Grandma?" Quincy asks.

"More than all the presents in the world." Jake says happily.

"Then follow me." Quincy says as he, Alexis, and Jake quickly go down the stairs after getting dressed.

"Grandpa I'm going to the North Pole to find Grandma." Jake says as they leave out the front door.


	10. Finding Santa and Grandma

"You better have a good reason why you broke elf code and brought a human and a wolf shifter here." Santa says.

"Thought you'd like to meet Jake Spankenheimer and Alexis Hathaway." Quincy says calmly.

"The Jake Spankenheimer who loves roller blades, video games, pillow fights with his sister, hanging around with Alexis, procrastinates once in a while with his homework not that I can condone it, writes to me every Christmas, and helps his grandma grandma in the kitchen. And the lovely Alexis who loves art, helping others, always protects and thinks of others, loves history, can be stubborn when being told not to do something not that I can condone that either, and always helps the Spankenheimer family? It's nice to finally meet some folks from Cityville who still believe in me!" Santa says happily as he looks at Alexis and Jake.

"Pretty cool." Jake says as Alexis nods in agreement.

"Which is why your not sweeping up reindeer chips!" Santa says angrily as he points toward Quincy.

*Timeskip*

"Grandma there's some people here who want to see you." Santa says as he, Alexis, Jake, and Quincy enter a room to see Grandma laying in a bed reading a book.

"Grandma!" Jake shouts as he and Alexis run over and hug Grandma Spankenheimer.

"Aww." Santa, Mrs Claus, and the elves say in union.

"Ok I'll bite. who are they?" Grandma Spankenheimer asks as she looks at Santa.

"Oh no." The elves say in union sadly.

"It's me Jake and Alexis! Don't you remember?" Jake asks.

"Eh nope nothing... Wait!.. No.. Thought I had something." Grandma Spankenheimer says as Jake backs away from her a bit with Alexis.

"You've got to remember." Jake says.

"Yes cousin Mel's taken over." Alexis says.

"Who's cousin Mel?" Grandma Spankenheimer asks.

"You know big red hair, greedy, money grubbing, wears too much jewelry, beats Grandpa at cards." Jake says.

"She doesn't sound very nice." Grandma Spankenheimer says.

"She's not." Alexis says.

"If you don't come back right away she's going to sell your store to Mr Bucks. Without it our family and Christmas won't never be the same." Jake says.

"That's terrible! Who are you again?" Grandma Spankenheimer asks.

"Will you come back with us and stop the sale?" Jake asks.

"Better laying around here all day getting fat." Grandma Spankenheimer says as she gets up out of the bed.

"Oh yea!" Jake shouts happily as he hugs his grandma.

"Quincy hook up the reindeer to the sleigh. We're headed to the city." Santa says.


	11. Santa arrested and missing again

"Turn here." Quincy says as he points to the yellow dot on the gps.

"We're here. Better park in back." Santa says as the sleigh lands on the ground.

"Whoa! That was a landing. I better stay here until my stomach catches up to the rest of me." Grandma Spankenheimer says sounding very dizzy.

"There's no time Grandma." Jake says as his Grandma holds her hand up to her mouth.

"Quincy keep an eye on things." Santa says as he goes inside the building.

"Go on ahead Jake. I'll stay with your Grandma and Quincy." Alexis says as Jake nods and follows after Santa. After a while Alexis then looks to see the reindeer are off their harness and in the water fountain.

"Uh Quincy are the reindeer supposed to be loose?" Alexis asks as Quincy sees the reindeer in the fountain.

"No. Come on Alexis. Let's go catch them." Quincy says as Alexis follows after Quincy leaving Grandma in the sleigh.

"Alexis where's Grandma?" A voice calls revealing to be Jake by the sleigh as Alexis and Quincy hook the reindeer back up to the sleigh.

"What do you mean where is she? She was right here a second ago." Alexis says as she and Quincy run over to Jake.

"Oh no. Come on!" Jake says as Alexis and Quincy follow him up to Austin Bucks office and go into the office.

"Uh I'm sorry. Alexis and I had to chase the reindeer. We were only gone for a moment. She wandered off." Quincy says.

"Who?" Santa asks.

"Grandma! We couldn't find her anywhere! She's missing again!" Jake says.

"Since Grandma is nowhere to be found and the man in the red suit here admitted he ran over her i demand that you have Santa arrested for the disappearance of Grandma." Mel says.

"No!" Jake shouts.


	12. Finding Grandma again

"If he goes to jail it'll be the end of Christmas." Daphne says as she turns the tv off.

"What can we do Grandpa?" Jake asks as he and his Grandpa look at each other.

"Find Grandma.. again." Grandpa Spankenheimer says.

"Maybe she didn't wander off." Alexis says.

"But everyone loves Grandma.. who would do such a thing?" Jake asks as everyone looks at each other.

"Cousin Mel." Alexis, Daphne, Jake, and Grandpa Spankenheimer say in union.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Doofus, River, what you guys smell?" Jake asks as the dogs are sniffing cousin Mel's backpack as Alexis and Jake go over to them.

"What ya got girl?" Alexis asks as she pets River.

"Jake, Alexis, get those mutts away from my backpack." Mel says as she comes over.

"Sure Mel." Alexis says as she gets the dogs away from the backpack.

"Alright you two. Do your smell thing." Jake says as he pets Doofus and River.

*Timeskip*

"Keep going Doofus, River." Alexis says as she and Jake are following the dogs in the woods before seeing Mel.

"So that's where she was going." Jake says as she sees Mel unlock a cabin and go inside. The two and the dogs sneak over to the window and look inside seeing Grandma with Mel.

"Jake get down." Alexis says pulling Jake down before Mel spots them as they then see Quincy with a over sized coat knowing what he is doing as they go over to him.

"Hello inside! If that's your car parked down by the road you better check it out. Some bears are hanging around it." Quincy says as he makes his voice sound deep after knocking on the cabin door.

"Thank you! I was leaving anyway!" Mel calls from inside the cabin.

"Ok but don't take too long. Have a safe fire free day." Quincy says as he, Alexis, Jake, and the dogs walk off before hiding as they watch Mel leave after locking the door.

"Thanks Quincy." Alexis says.

"Good job." Jake says.

"I came as soon as I received your email master Jake and Alexis." Quincy says as they take off their disguise.

"Now what do you have up your sleeve to get us inside?" Jake asks resulting in them now being up on the roof about to go down the chimney.

"You had to ask." Alexis says irritatedly not liking being up on the roof.

"It's not that bad." Jake says.

"Says you. Your not the one afraid of heights." Alexis says as she looks down before Jake grabs a hold of her hand causing them both to blush.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall. Now let's get Grandma." Jake says as the three of them with the dogs go down the chimney resulting in getting covered in snow.

"Nice entrance. Who are you again?" Grandma Spankenheimer asks as Alexis, Jake, Quincy, and the dogs shake off the snow.

"Jake Spankenheimer your grandson and this is Alexis Hathaway. She has been staying with us while her aunt is away." Jake says.

"Doesn't ring a bell. But thanks anyway." Grandma Spankenheimer says as Alexis and Jake walk over to her.

"Don't thank us. Thank River and Doofus." Alexis says as Doofus and River jump up into Grandma's arms and start licking her face.

"And I suppose these over excitable pooches are Doofus and River." Grandma Spankenheimer says.

"ah ha! grandma i don't have a lot of time to explain but we're going to the store." jake says as he grabs the vile Mel had and the letter Santa wrote explaining about Grandma off a counter.

"What's at the store?" Grandma Spankenheimer asks.

"Your memories." Alexis says happily.


	13. Getting Grandma's memory back

"This is Spankenheimer's. Remember?" Jake asks as they arrive at the store.

"Your elf costume. You'd use it to read to the kids while their parents were shopping." Alexis says as she shows Grandma the costume.

"I can't believe it." Grandma Spankenheimer says.

"You remember!" Jake says with hope and happiness in his tone.

"No! That I'd wear that shade of green with my coloring." Grandma Spankenheimer says as she points to the costume.

"Easy for you to say." Quincy says.

*Timeskip*

"Tell me again why I'm baking two cakes." Grandma Spankenheimer says as she is putting on oven mitts.

"One's with your recipe. The other uses the stuff in the vile I found in cousin Mel's cabin and this is your famous homemade fruitcake that a lot of people liked." Jake says as he takes a piece of his Grandma's fruit cake and gives it to her as she chews the piece up and swallows it.

"Jake, Alexis, what am I doing here?" Grandma Spankenheimer asks as she adjusts her glasses.

"Grandma you remember." Jake says happily as he hugs her.

"Glad to see your back to your old self Grandma Spankenheimer." Alexis says.

"You lost your memory. But now it's back." Jake says.

"It felt like i was in a dream.. and you two were in it.. and Santa Claus and Mrs Claus! I thought I was in Hawaii.. Only it was cold." Grandma Spankenheimer says.

*Timeskip*

"But if everything you told me is true than why aren't we at the court house to prove that i'm okay?" Grandma Spankenheimer asks.

"We're on our way." Jake says as he puts the fruit cakes into a bag along with the note and vile.


	14. Stopping Mel and Slime

"Stop! Santa is innocent!" Jake says as he, Alexis, Grandma, and Quincy start to walk down the isle in the court room.

"I'm grandma and I'm not missing! I'm right here." Grandma Spankenheimer says.

"That woman is a fraud! Grandma doesn't know who she is!" Mel says as Slime covers her face.

"Honey bunches!" Grandpa Spankenheimer shouts happily.

"Grandma!" Rita and Frank shout happily.

"Since Grandma isn't missing II hereby rule that Santa is innocent of causing her disappearance." The jury says as everyone but Slime and Mel cheers.

"Your honor there are still the charges of sleigh hit and run and leaving the scene of an accident." The state representative says as everyone goes quite.

"I can answer that your honor. If you and the jury would taste this fruit cake." Jake says as he pulls out the fruitcakes from the bag.

"No! Don't! She objects!" Mel shouts as she raises Slime's arm as the jury hits her paddle on the desk.

"Over ruled. Continue." The jury says as Jake goes over to the juries.

"This one was made by Grandma using her special ingredients. Taste it and then compare it to the pieces of cake found at the scene of the alleged crime. State's evidence number twelve." Jake says as he hands the cake over to the jury in the stand.

"Do we have to your honor?" A man asks hesitantly.

"Good question. Do we have to?" The jury asks.

"Yes! I think you will find a difference between the two." Jake says as he makes his voice sound deep.

"Alright! In the name of justice we eat fruitcake." The jury says as the juries in the stand taste the fruitcake Grandma made immediately enjoying it.

"Now taste state's evidence number twelve found where Grandma disappeared." Jake says as the jury tastes the cake with Mel's ingredient immediately spitting it back out.

"So what's your point?" The state representative asks.

"These pieces had an extra ingredient in them. From this vile of bad stuff found at cousin Mel's cabin." Jake says holding a bag of the bad fruitcake as Quincy lets in a reindeer as Alexis goes over to Jake.

"Your honor if I may the stuff that was in the vile had the effect of reindeer nip. That's why the reindeer knocked Grandma Spankenheimer over. It wasn't Santa's reckless driving." Alexis says as Quincy comes over and grabs the reindeer as it tries to take the bag from Jake.

"This boy and girl have done it again. I rule that Santa is also innocent of the hit and run charge." The jury says as the state representative stands up.

"And I suppose these kids have an answer to the charge of leaving the scene of an accident. sleigh negligence." The state representative says.

"River and Doofus do. They're our dogs." Jake says.

"What I object." The state representative says.

"Let's have it." The jury says as River comes in with Doofus giving Grandpa the note they found as Grandpa reads it and walks over to the jury.

"This is a note Santa left at the accident scene explaining everything. Dust it for finger prints." Grandpa says as he gives the jury the note immediately causing everyone to look at cousin Mel.

"Alright I admit it. Yes yes I did it. I hid the note." Mel says angrily.

"And." Jake says as he folds his arms.

"And I made Grandpa sign over his rights to the store." Mel says.

"And." Jake says.

"I'm behind this evil trial." Mel says.

"And!" Jake says.

"And I hate the goody goody feelings of Christmas! All this caring and sharing! So I kidnap Grandma and made Santa Claus the fault so I could get all his money. Hey I deserve to be rich." Mel says.

"Arrest this woman for obstructing justice and almost ruining Christmas." The state representatives says as the police go over to Mel and Slime arresting them both.

"Santa Claus you are hereby found innocent of all charges. You are free to go." The jury says as everyone cheers.

"Oh yea!" Jake shouts.

"Whoo!" Alexis shouts happily.

"May I say one thing your honor?" Santa asks.

"Of course." The jury says.

"Jake, Alexis, you saved Christmas." Santa says.

*Timeskip*

Shortly as the group is outside Alexis goes over to the steps by herself with River and sits down while petting River.

"Hey Alexis I've got something for you. Just a little something from Jake as an early Christmas present." Santa says as he comes over and hands Alexis a small box wrapped in dark blue wrapping with stars on it wrapped around in a silver bow.

"Should I open it?" Alexis asks.

"Go on ahead dear." Santa says as he walks away from Alexis as she opens the necklace to find a silver mistletoe necklace with a note underneath as Alexis then takes it out and reads it.

_Dear Alexis. I know __this__ is a bit late for a __Christmas__ present but __I__wanted__ you to know this before next __Christmas__ comes around. I really like __you__ and __I__ wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend... if __you__want__ to that is. __I'm__ grateful just to have to you as a dear friend that __I've__ come to call part of __my__family__ if maybe now __girlfriend__. I dont know what __I__ would do without you. Your __always__ there for me no __matter__ what. I just wanted you __to know__ how __I__ feel. P.S. This __necklace__ is something that __I__ bought for you a __while__ back. I saw __it__ and reminded __me__ of you. I hope you lie it. ~ Jake Spankenheimer_

"I see you read the note." A voice says revealing to be Jake as he takes the necklace from Alexis and places it around her neck.

"Jake it's beautiful thank you. And also my answer is yes I would love to." Alexis says as she turns around and smiles at Jake.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me and how happy I am right now." Jake says as he smiles nervously.

"I think I do." Alexis says as she kisses Jake on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Come on let's go back over with my family." Jake says as he take Alexis by the hand leading her back over to his family and Santa as Austin Bucks comes over.

"Grandma I wanna talk to you about your store." Austin Bucks says as Grandma Spankenheimer sighs.

"Young man after everything Alexis and Jake both have gone through do you really think I'm gonna sell?" Grandma Spankenheimer asks.

"I don't wanna buy it. I wanna franchise it. Open Spankenheimer general stores all over the country and I want you to be in charge." Austin Bucks says.

"You did it. Your a pretty cool little bro." Daphne says as she hugs Jake.

"We're so proud of you Jake and of course you as well Alexis." Rita says as Jake's family hugs Alexis and Jake.

"The two of you never gave up even when the rest of us did." Frank says as Santa, Mrs Claus, and Quincy get into the sleigh.

"So Jake what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asks.

"Nothing. I already got the best Christmas gift ever." Jake says as he goes over and hugs his grandma.

"I feel the same way." Santa says as he puts his arm around Mrs Claus.

"I'm glad your back Grandma." Jake says happily.

"On Donner, on Blitzen, on Cupid, on the rest of ya." Santa says as he they take off in the sleigh as Alexis begins to walk off with Jake and his family.

"Not that one Grandma Spankenheimer! It's cousin Mel's!" Alexis shouts seeing Grandma Spankenheimer open cousin Mel's fruitcake.

"What? Oh no! Reindeer nip! Not again!" Grandma Spankenheimer shouts as she gets run over by Santa's reindeer and sleigh again causing Alexis, Grandpa, and Jake to go over and help her up as she smiles at them.


End file.
